United
by Silver-Angel-Wings
Summary: Seifer didn't know how this feeling began. But now he wants a certain some one.


United…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any other games that may appear except for the ones in my head. Also the girl and chicken that appear in here belong to my sis and me.

S.A.W. Hey everyone hope you enjoy this fic.

Chicken Free Porn! Runs

S.A.W. You saw nothing!

United

Seifer didn't know when it started. In fact he didn't really care when it started, all he knew was that he wanted something badly. Or perhaps should I say someone. Roxas. He didn't know when it started but all week he hadn't seen the golden haired youth, and he was starting to feel deprived. Seifer tried everything to get Roxas off his mind and nothing was working. With no other alterative in sight he went to go see Fuu. She was the only one that could help him with his problem. It's not the he didn't trust Rai. In fact he trusted Rai with his life. Except Rai was a bit of a loud mouth ya' know?

"I don't know what to do!" cried Seifer as he place his head in his hands, "I've never felt this way before, NEVER! I'm so confused. What should I do Fuu?"

"Confront," Fuu spoke in her usual one worded sentence. Her unconcealed red eye gazing at the distraught blonde in front of her. As calm as she was, this worried her.

"Talk to him? Give me a break, the minute that friend of his Hayner sees me, it becomes a Battle Royal."

"Alone," she responded.

"But they are always together."

"Struggle," she spoke again.

"A struggle with him? But if I do that his friends will think something's up if I drag him off."

"I will."

"You'll fight him?"

"Yes."

"But where and how? You won't hurt him will you?" Seifer asked a little worried.

"Forest and no," smiling at Seifer's compassion for the boy.

"Fuu…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome," She said and the two left her house before Rai ended up getting the wrong idea. That was the last thing they both needed. As they left Fuu grabbed a couple struggle clubs.

"Fight," Fuu said as Roxas stood in front of the white haired girl. The boy's blue eyes regarded her with slight confusion. He had followed Fuu because she was acting weird. So as he followed her to the woods, she produced two struggle clubs. Roxas froze. What had he done to make Seifer mad now? He had been trying to avoid the beautiful blonde. Yes, he called Seifer beautiful. He loved Seifer but didn't want to get beat again, so he was staying away and it was torturing him. But now he as a bit scared. Fuu was not someone to mess with. That and he was getting ready for his sister to come home. He'd gotten a letter letting him know she's finally coming home after the 7 years she was taken away. So he was in no mood to turn up bruised and bloody.

"You want to fight? Alright let's go!" Roxas then charged only to be met with Fuu's unfamiliar smile.

Soon Roxas was worn out and had lost sight of Fuu. Bad idea, she was stealthy and that was dangerous. Breathing heavily and stumbling around he tried to find her. Fuu looked on from tree as Roxas looked for her. She felt kind of sorry for how confused and panicked he was. She saw it in his eyes. But what had to be done, had to be done. Fuu jumped form the tree and landed a hit on the back of Roxas' head. He cried in pain before crumpling to the ground. Looking down at the unconscious boy Fuu shook her head. "Unsuspected," she stated.

Fuu carefully picked up Roxas and placed him on her shoulder. He groaned at being moved but didn't awake. Apparently she hit him a little too hard. Fuu then hid in a thicket as she heard the fast paced footfalls of another.

Looking out she saw Roxas' best friend Hayner come running in. The brown eyed boy looked panicked as surveyed the area for his best friend. He then saw the struggle clubs, picking one up he realized that his best bud may be in big trouble. "Roxas! Roxas!" he yelled desperately, hoping for an answer.

"Uhh…H-Hayner…" Roxas moaned. Fuu then decided that it was time to jet and she quietly made it to the entrance of the forest and stealthily slipped out. She left behind a distressed Hayner and no evidence.

Two figures watched from the trees as Roxas was taken away. Then they both jumped down. One landed skillfully and the other smacked into the ground. Both ran off after the unseen Fuu, leaving behind a very confused Hayner. "Ok…that was an Army Chic and a…Giant…Chicken?" Hayner asked nobody in particular.

Roxas slowly regain consciousness and realized that he was lying on something soft, most likely a bed. He tried to move to a new position, only to discover that he couldn't move. Slowly opening his eyes and looking up he saw that his arms were tied above his head, closing his eyes again he shook his head and said in a pained whisper, "This can't be happening," he then let out a pain filled moan, "Oh my head." The weight shifted on the bed and he felt someone lean over him. He then felt his head being lifted ever so gently. Soon Roxas could feel the chill of an ice pack on the back of his head along with an extra pillow. Following after the ice he could feel a hand caressing his face. Roxas slowly opened his eyes again and there in front of him he saw, "Seifer!"

Seifer saw the fear in Roxas' eyes and voice. He frowned at that which apparently scared the boy even more. "I-I'm sorry. What did I do this time? Please don't hurt me." Roxas riddled off apologies and pleas, which cause the blonde to become more enraged. Not with Roxas but with himself, he ended up scaring the most important thing in his life. Unfortunately, the golden hair boy saw the anger in his azure eyes and began to squirm while his bright blue eyes filled with tears. "Please don't, my older sister's coming back, I don't want her to see me after a beating, please," Roxas begged as tears spilled over, onto his cheeks.

Roxas was trying to loosen the ropes that bound him or at least get Seifer off him, he didn't want to be beaten up by his secret love again. As the golden haired boy bucked his hips, trying to throw the older boy off, he ended up brushing up against Seifer, causing the older boy to moan. All that was heard was a "Damn!" before Seifer crushed his lips against Roxas'.

Seifer didn't expect Roxas to kiss back but when the bright blue eyed boy moaned and kissed back Seifer was in heaven. His hands entwined themselves in the golden strands of the boy's hair and made the kiss even deeper. Seifer nibbled on Roxas bottom lip for entrance and the younger boy willingly opened his mouth. Seifer dominated Roxas' mouth running his tongue over younger boy's making him shiver. Roxas moaned in encouragement and pleasure while letting himself be dominated by the older boy. It's what he always wanted after all.

After the kiss ended Seifer looked at Roxas and saw the tears that were still on his pale cheeks. Softly wiping them away he kissed the bright blue eyed boys forehead and spoke, "No more crying, I'm not going to hurt you, Babe." He then kissed Roxas again but this time just a soft touch.

"Seifer-" he tried to say but was just cut off by Seifer giving him another kiss. Roxas couldn't help but moan. This amused Seifer a bit and he decided to take it one step further.

"Oh you like that, do you?" Seifer questioned only to have Roxas blush and look away, "Oh, no, you don't…Babe, look at me. I want to see those pretty eyes of yours," With that Roxas looked back to the azure eyed boy, face still pink. "I wanna to see how much you like this." Seifer then leaned down and began to suckle on Roxas' neck. The younger boy moaned and bucked a little bit.

"Seifer…Oh please…" the golden haired boy panted.

"Oh please what?" Seifer asked amused and to see what other reactions he'd get, he brushed his hand along the inside of Roxas' thigh, stopping right before he reached the boy's groin.

"Ahh! Sei-Seifer…ohhhhhh…" Roxas whimpered helplessly. His arms bound so he tugged at the ropes to try to loosen them.

"No, no Babe, this isn't the time. I'll let them loose in a minute." The older boy purred. With that Seifer unzipped Roxas' black shirt very slowly, leaving feather light kisses on the pale chest. He kept this up until he reached the golden haired boys pants. Bringing his head back up, he kissed Roxas again. As he kissed the younger boy, Seifer skillfully undid Roxas' pants and sliding them down he had found black keyblade boxers. "Cute, Babe," chuckled Seifer. Roxas blushed scarlet. Seifer then went back to sucking on his neck while his hands worked off the boxers.

"S-Sei…" the younger boy muttered as he tried to make a sentence as Seifer hands massaged his thighs. "Seifer!" Roxas yelped as a hot mouth wrapped around his stiff length. "Oh, ooh Seifer!" he moaned loudly as he tried to buck his hips. Seifer was ready thou and held them down with one strong arm.

The blonde bobbed his head up and down teasing Roxas with his tongue. He loved the sounds coming from his soon to be lover. The older boy kept this going until he felt Roxas getting harder and harder. Seifer then stopped abruptly.

"Seifer! Please!" Whined his golden haired angel, face in an almost pain filled manner.

"Do you really want me to?" Seifer asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Please I beg of you!" Roxas pleaded. Seifer smirked then took the whole length into his mouth and hummed. "Ahhhh!" Roxas screamed as he felt himself come into the other boy's mouth.

Seifer took all of Roxas in and drank him down. When he was done, Seifer looked up at his golden hair lover. Roxas lay there eyes half lidded and panting. Wanting to sleep was evident in his eyes but there was also a little bit of fear there. The blonde's hand went up and brushed away the golden strands of hair in his angel's face. "Babe…What are you scared of now? I said I wasn't going to hurt you."

The bright blue eyed boy just shook his head, "I know but…" Roxas cut off.

"But?" Seifer urged his young lover to go on as he worked on untying the ropes that bound him.

"I just can't help but feel that this is a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone," he finished tears coming to his eyes. Seifer kissed them away as the golden haired boy was finally able to embrace him.

"Shh…Babe I'm not going to leave you." The older boy whispered, he hugged the younger one stroking his back to calm him. "And I know how to prove it." He then pushed Roxas on to the bed and proceeded to rid himself of his clothes before finally removing Roxas' long forgotten black shirt.

"Se-" the younger boy began only to get cut off by another searing and long kiss from the older one, causing him to moan and wrap his arms around Seifer neck. Closing his eyes he let the moment take him away.

After the kiss Roxas opened his bright blue eyes and watched the blonde grab a bottle, with light purple liquid inside, off the nightstand. The golden haired boy blushed as he realized what was in the bottle.

"This will hurt a little, babe," Seifer whispered in the younger boy's ear making him shiver. The azure eyed boy poured some of the light purple liquid in his hand and the smell of lavender drifted into the room. After he lubed up his fingers, he gently shifted the younger boy's legs open and slowly pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscle. His angel gasped and his face showing some slight pain as he fisted the satin black sheets.

"Ahh!" Roxas gasped in.

"Try to relax," Seifer whispered as he nibbled on the boy's collar bone. He then maneuvered a second finger into the entrance. A tear fell from Roxas' bright blue eyes and he looked as if he could tear the sheets in half. Then Seifer hit something inside his golden haired angel, causing him to let out a gasp and moan. Looking up at Roxas, the older boy saw his eyes glazed over with the look of pleasure in them. _'Found it,'_ he smirked and hit the spot again slipping in his third finger. Apparently his angel never felt it go in. He then stretched Roxas until he thought it was sufficient and with drew his fingers and lubed himself up.

Roxas whimpered when the fingers were removed, but his eyes grew wider when he felt something bigger prod his entrance. The older boy, even though he wanted to go slow, sheathed himself within his lover in one thrust. He then stopped and looked to the younger boy to see tears cascading from his eyes.

"It h-hurts Seifer," Roxas whimpered painfully.

"The pain will go away, I promise. It will go away," Seifer reassured him as he kissed the tears away. He then slowly withdrew to where only his tip was buried and quickly thrust back in, aiming for the boy's sweet spot. Roxas threw his head back, gasping when Seifer hit that spot. Seifer tried to take slow but found himself gaining speed, yet still hitting that one spot over and over again.

"H-har-harder," Roxas gasped. Seifer more than willingly compiled, going harder and deeper with each thrust. He then grabbed Roxas' length and began to pump him in time with his trusts.

"Scream for me," Seifer whispered to his angel, at first there was nothing so he tried again, "Scream for me, little one," as he went in even harder and ended up getting his scream. Soon Roxas came, again, into the older boy's hand, Seifer followed close after. He then collapsed on his angel breathing hard. "Roxas…" Seifer whispered as sleepy bright blue eyes looked at him. Smiling he withdrew himself form his young lover with a groan and laid at Roxas' side bring up the black covers over them. Roxas cuddled into his lover and sighed, his wish had finally come true. Resting his head on Seifer's shoulder, the golden haired boy drifted off to the land of dreams. Smiling Seifer held the boy, "I love you, babe," he was about to fall asleep when he heard.

"I love you too…Seifer," was all whispered Roxas. Both were now asleep.

Outside the window in a tree were the two figures from earlier. "Did you get all that?" asked the Chicken, giggling a bit.

"Yep, it's all recorded," said the Army Chic closing the camcorder.

"Every last little detail?"

"And every moan, scream and whisper. Thanks to my sound equipment."

"Then let's get out of here before were caught," The Chicken said while stepping out of the tree and landing on her ass. The Army Chic sweat dropped and jumped out of the tree landing perfectly.

"You're an imbecile," she said and ran off Chicken close behind.

Fuu opened the door to Seifer's room and looked inside. There she saw Roxas clinging to Seifer, almost as if he let go the blonde would disappear. Seifer just was lying there holding Roxas with one arm. Fuu smiled as she walked into the room. She drew up a couple more sheets on them. "Finally," was all she said as she exited.

Hayner, Pence and Olette just met back at the station. Roxas was gone since yesterday and no one has heard a word from him. They went to the usual spot and he wasn't there either. All of them panicked and started looking the golden haired youth. Meeting back at the station they started to talk.

"Any luck?" Pence panted.

"No, none," Olette said.

"Damn it," Hayner said while punching the brick wall of the station, "I could have been there! I could've helped him! For all we know he could be dead in a ditch!" Hayner kept hitting the wall over and over again.

"Hayner, please!" Olette said grabbing his now bloody hands.

"Don't worry we'll find him," Pence spoke, "Let's go back to the usual spot." Hayner nodded reluctantly and they all left.

Getting back to the usual spot they all gasped. There was Roxas lying in the center of the room unconscious. "Roxas!" They all chimed. Hayner ran to him and cradled the boy's upper torso. Shaking him slightly, Hayner got a moan and a small cough before he was still again. Everyone's eyes filled with tears as Roxas slept. Olette grabbed a pillow for the boy and Pence got the blanket.

"He's been out for a while. I think he's was only wake for a few hours since he's been missing, he's so pale" Pence explained.

"How can you tell?" Hayner asked.

"The bruise on the back of his head would explain most of it. But maybe he had been drugged also. That would explain why he looks so pale." Pence spoke which only frightened the two even more.

Roxas slept most of the day and when he woke up, he saw Hayner asleep next to him, Pence and Olette were on the couch sleeping. He frowned, maybe his night with Seifer **was** a dream. A tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away. After that he tried to sit up, just then a pain from his lower abdomen shot through him. "Ahhhh!" he screamed falling back to the ground, cringing in pain. Ok it wasn't a dream. Hayner woke first.

"Roxas!" He stated and helped the boy into a sitting position, "Take it easy there buddy." Roxas hissed in pain and his head drooped onto Hayner's shoulders.

"Make it stop," the golden haired boy whispered.

"Shhh, don't worry, we'll will get we'll get you some pain killer, just hold on," Hayner reassured his friend. Hayner then looked toward Pence and Olette. "Hey you two wake up!" He shouted. The two snapped wake and saw Roxas awake but with a pained look on his face.

"Roxas!" The two shout and ran toward him. The said boy looked up at them with a pain filled gaze.

"Hayner…Pence…Olette…" he managed to whisper before he nearly blacked out slumping against Hayner completely.

"Go get him some pain killer! He's really hurting!" Hayner said tilting Roxas' head back as the other two ran off, "Come on bud, you're going to be alright." Olette came back with a glass of water and Pence came back with the pills. They were able to get them down Roxas before the poor boy passed out.

The day after Roxas could walk but only with Hayner's help, at least in the morning that is. The gang headed to the station to get to the train to Sunset Terrance, so they could get to sunset hill. "Hey guys, thanks for getting me here to meet my sister." Roxas said as he winced slightly and drooping a little.

"No problem, Roxas," Hayner said, propping the boy up some more as they walked, "But I wonder why she wanted to meet here?"

"It was the last I saw of her…before she was taken away by my dad when…they got divorced." He said sadly, then smiled, "She said she'd come back and that we'd meet there."

"I see…" Olette said with a small smile. She saw the look of remising on Roxas' face when he talked about his sister. He must have loved her a lot.

"Well come on we can't leave her waiting." Pence said and they all ran off to the station.

Roxas and the gang walked up the hill. The golden haired boy was looking all over the place for the familiar brown hair of his older sibling. Soon what came into view was a female figure sitting on the fence. She wore faded blue jeans with a black belt, a brown t-shirt, a small silver locket and black boots. Her back was turned to them and she was watching the sunset. The girl's hair was in a braid and was reddish brown.

Roxas' stomach churned, what if it wasn't his sister? How embarrassing that would be! To walk up to a perfect stranger and call them sister. He'd be mortified. "I can't do this," he stated.

"Come on! You came all this way to see your sister and now you're getting flustered!" Hayner cried.

"I can't jus-"

"Hey, wasn't there a secret phrase or something you had, that let her know it was safe to come out of hiding when you were little and she hid from your dad." Pence stated.

"Yeah there was! Let's see, what was it?" Roxas thought, "Oh! I know!"

"Well then get going!" Olette said pushing him toward the girl and then walked away with the others, "We'll be waiting!"

Roxas slowly approached the girl and leaned on a post about three feet away. The girl kept staring strait in front of her. The golden haired boy then took a deep breath. "Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me," he spoke. He then waited a minute and got nothing. He blinked back the tears and turned around and began to walk away. Roxas was had only taken two steps when he heard.

"_Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee…_" a female voice sung plain as day. Roxas spun around to look at the girl. She lifted herself up and spun around only to land right in front of the golden haired boy. The girl then looked into Roxas' eyes. Bright blue gazed into pale sea blue. "Hello, Roxas, my little brother." She smiled.

"Sister! Mira!" He cried and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back. "It's been so long I thought you were gone for good!" Roxas cried into her shoulder as she held him.

"Oh, Roxas," she comforted, "I'd never leave you for good, never!" Patting down his hair as he let out all the tension and desperation of the last 7 years on to her shoulder.

Hayner and the gang were waiting at the bottom of the hill, when they heard Roxas yell and they were about to go to introduce themselves when, "Well, well, what's going on here?" Said a familiarly annoying voice.

"Seifer! Go away!" Hayner said getting defensive.

"Why, what's going on?" Seifer asked.

"Roxas is having a bit of an episode," Pence stated.

"Really now?" He questioned again.

"Yeah, his older sister came back after being taken away by their dad for several years. He's getting pretty worked up about it," Olette ended.

"Rai! Fuu! You know what to do," Seifer then headed for the siblings as Rai and Fuu blocked the path. No one was going to be getting to them. Seifer had some unfinished business to tend to.

Roxas couldn't believe it his big sister had come back just like she promised. It was going to be just like the old days. Only he doubted his Mira and he would run around with capes on pretending to be super heroes again. "You're here, you're really here!"

"Roxas, geez I thought you'd be done crying by now, I mean, goodness I should have worn a thicker shirt." She spoke sarcastically. Roxas laughed, yep this was his overly sarcastic sister whom always used to protect him from trouble as he protected her from their father.

"Mira! It's just been to long."

"I know but we can make up for lost time."

"Roxas!" came a voice. The said boy spun around and his eyes connected with those of Seifer. Azure glared into bright blue. "Roxas, I demand an explanation."

"Seifer, I was just giving my sister a hug," He explained.

"This is your sister?" He questioned. Roxas nodded, he knew this wasn't going to go down easily. "I want proof."

"Here," Mira said walking up to the blonde. She then took off her silver locket and handed it to Seifer. He carefully opened the locket and inside saw a faded family portrait. There was a young Roxas on the lap of his mother, who he had met many times so there was no doubt that was her, and young Mira on the lap of another boy with brown hair, and a man standing in the back ground.

"I see… Roxas, I'm sorry for doubting you," Seifer said sadly still looking at the photo.

"It's alright, I should have known this would have happened," Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I got one question," Seifer looked at Mira.

"Yes, what is it?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Who's the other boy?"

"That…"She spoke extremely sadly, "He…is our lost older brother."

"Lost?" Seifer spoke surprised.

"Yes, he ran away from our father, when he became abusive. It was when Roxas was three, I was six and he was eight. We had gotten letters from him when he was gone. I always snuck them out of the mail box and had mama read them to us while our dad was out. He always sent money and presents home for us and told us he was always watching over us."

"Is that what happened to big brother?" Roxas asked.

"Mostly…" she stated.

"But how do you know all this?" Seifer asked.

"Because when dad and mama split I went with dad. He was eight and I was eleven at the time. I knew if he got Roxas, my little brother wouldn't survive," Seifer gasped and got an angry look in his eyes, "Dad was a drunk abusive parent and would always come home in a drunken furry. But one night when I was to be beaten with a broken bottle, someone burst through the window and knocked dad unconscious. Dad was laying among the glass and other shattered debris that was on the floor due the that person."

_Flash back…_

_The figure then stood up and it was a man with short blonde hair and was dressed in black, he when he turned around Mira was met with very cold blue eyes. However the blue eyes softened when he saw the terrified girl. "Mira?" he spoke softly. But the girls mind was in too much of a scattered mess to register that. She bolted through the open door into the hall. "Mira!" He called out after her and gave chase. _

_Mira ran down the hall, the stairs and almost made it to the front door, when the blonde leaned over the railing from the second floor and yelled "Sephiroth! The front door!" Soon that same door she was headed to was busted open and there stood a man, a bit taller than the blonde dressed also in black with long silver hair and green blue eyes. _

_"Now, now Mira you being unreasonable," he spoke in a rich tenor voice. The said girl quickly changed pace and headed for the kitchen. Once there she hid inside the pantry. "Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz," spoke the one called Sephiroth. Mira peaked out and saw that three new ones appeared. They all looked a lot like Sephiroth just with different length hair and all wearing black. "Go into the kitchen and lure the girl out. Cloud and I will stay here to catch her when she comes running out."_

_"Yes, brother," said Kadaj as they all ran into the kitchen, "Mira? Mira?" He sang._

_"Come out, sweet little, Mira," Yazoo called._

_"We're not going to hurt you," Loz spoke. Mira grabbed hold of the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon. A cast iron pan. Soon one of them was headed toward the pantry, it was the one called Loz. He opened the pantry to find Mira, "Hey guys I found he-" was all he got to when BAM he was smacked up beside the head with the pan. Looking in Loz's direction they saw him on the ground and Mira running toward the side exit that lead to the outside._

_"Mira! NO!" Yazoo shouted and ran after her along with Kadaj. Mira then made a swift move and headed for the regular entrance and slowed down just a little. Yazoo and Kadaj thought they had her when she headed for Cloud and Sephiroth but soon she spun around and grabbed them throwing them into the two waiting out side the door. She then jumped over them and headed for the study. _

_"Mira! Please!" the one called Cloud yelled after her. He then stood up before the others and walked after her. "I'll deal with her."_

_"Got it," Sephiroth spoke, "Well wait out here." Cloud nodded and entered the room._

_As soon as he got into the room there was a gun shot that broke a vase that was next to the door. Looking up Cloud saw Mira with a semi automatic rifle. "Mira! Don't!"_

_"Who are you?" She asked shakily._

_"I'm a friend," he stated, "and you're guardian angel."_

_"Don't insult me."_

_"No, that's right he said you'd be like this." _

_"Who?"_

_"Leon."_

_"WHO!" she asked confused._

_"You don't remember your older brother?" Cloud asked surprised. Mira hold on the gun dropped a bit and the blonde then looked up to meet her eyes and saw the brown haired girl with tears on her face. "Mira…"_

_"No, I don't remember my older brother and I barely remember my little brother," She spoke very quietly but still Cloud heard her, "I never knew his real name Dad always called him the disappointment or bastard, but my little bro and I always called him bro." Cloud felt himself become enraged at this. No one called his beloved a bastard, even if it was Leon's own father. Cloud walked up to the girl and took the gun gingerly out of her hands. Mira looked up to him as he gave her a hug, she then cried into his shoulder._

_"Shhh…It's alright Angelfish." Cloud said trying to comfort her._

_"That's m-my old nickname how'd you…"_

_"Your brother, Leon, told me. He has always looked out for you and when you came to live here he asked me to look after you. That's why, in a way, I'm your guardian angel. Now come I'll take you home." She nodded slowly and Cloud then looked down and saw that she had a heavily sleepy look in her eyes. That kinda made sense it was about three in the morning. So he lifted her up to get a slightly surprised look in her eyes. "Sleep, nothing will happen I promise," Cloud said and kissed her forehead as she let her eyes slip closed._

_End flashback…_

"When I woke up, I was on someone's lap and in a dark room. I tried to get up but two strong arms kept me in place. When I looked up I couldn't see anything but the outline of a face and two blue eyes."

_Another Flashback…_

_"Who are you?" Mira asked with slight confusion._

_"You don't remember me at all, Angelfish?" Spoke a masculine but very familiar voice._

_"B-big brother!" The girl cried and hugged him around the neck and begun to cry again._

_"Oh, Mira, shhh, it's alright, it's alright," Leon tried to calm her as he hugged his younger sibling. He knew it's be a shock to see him again after all this time, but he had to tell her, some things and he had to know if father had done something to her. He had heard about the broken bottle bit from Cloud and then insisted on seeing his younger sister, even though he had promised himself not to. Leon had looked her over and found some old scars on her stomach and was enraged. Now he regretted leaving._

_"Why'd you leave?" She sobbed._

_"I thought it'd be best. I wanted to live to see you guys grow up. Dad was going to use me in one of his maniacal experiments at that god forsaken lab of his. So I left. Sending you the letters was a way I could keep in contact with you. Then I heard that mom and dad split and you went with him. My heart sank, so I went to visit mom. She said you went because, if not, Roxas might not have lived if he went. Then I went to go check on you, you seemed happy enough but I had my boyfriend keep an eye on you because I couldn't all the time and he could. I told him not to interfere unless you were in real trouble. Hence last night."_

_"But I missed you! So much!"_

_"And I missed you, Angelfish," he said tightening his hold on her._

_End Another Flashback…_

"After we talked some more, he said I'd live with his boyfriend, Cloud, and his siblings until I became of age and could leave. That was when I was fifteen, so for three years I lived with Cloud. Now I'm back to stay. I know Leon will come back when he feels the time is right. So I probably shouldn't have said that he was lost." She ended.

"Big sister?" Roxas said at the point of tears.

"What is it Roxas?" she spoke.

"Did he really hurt you?"

"Not really, I'm still here aren't I?" Roxas didn't answer only glommed his older sister which made her fall over backwards on the ground with a thud. "Holy!"

"Roxas," Seifer spoke, shacking his head.

"Help would be appreciated." She said, "He's cutting off the blood flow." Seifer laughed and helped her up and wrenched Roxas off her. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said while Roxas latched onto him.

"So," she began, "Are you Roxas' boyfriend?"

"What if I am?" He retorted.  
"Take care of him," She said simply.

"Huh?"

"You're his boyfriend, so take care of him. If you don't, I'll skin you alive," She said, a deadly tone laced in her voice. This caused Seifer to smirk.

"That I can promise."

"Good."

"Roxas! Seifer's your boyfriend!" came a very surprised voice. Turning around there was Hayner, Pence, Olette, Fuu, and Rai. Hayner had big eyes.

"G-guys!" Roxas stuttered. But he didn't have any more time to react when Seifer then kissed him in front of everyone else. He moaned and soon after forgot everyone was there and kissed back. Mira walk over by everyone else. She smiled and gave them a wink. Hayner then tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She gave a low evil chuckle. Then she counted to three and both she and Hayner said…

**"Awe! Isn't that Romantic!"**

Seifer then ended the kiss smirking and Roxas turned bright red and hid his head in Seifer shoulder.

"Come on everyone," Mira said, "I haven't been here in a while. It's time to show me around!" They all walked off laughing and were for now, very happy!

Looking on ward was the giant Chicken with an army cap on its head and an army bag on it's back. It chuckled to it's self as it watched Mira and the others below. "So she made back…Oh well she gave me a present!" She squealed and walked away a video tape in hand.

Owari

…For now!

P.S. (69) author commentary (69)

Hey people! This is my first fic…that I put up so I hope you like it. Also if nobody got it Mira was the Army Chic. Yes, she taped her own brother getting fucked. Big whoop! You know you would have too:P

Joey Nightmare Hey aren't you gonna mention that Mira is you in- Gets hand clasped over mouth

S.A.W. Don't pay any mind to the idiot!

Joey Manages to get hand off I'm the Chicken!

S.A.W. Yes…you're the chicken. -.-'

Joey Chicken Power!

S.A.W. Please Review…save me from the onslaught of the idiot.

Joey Gets into chicken suit and runs around with the tape in hand Free Porn!

S.A.W. Watches Joey get chased by Seifer and Roxas Well, you can't win them all.


End file.
